Resurgence
Patch 1.14 is a modified Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction patch created by mdb and Fog that is occasionally implemented on the SlashDiablo Event server. It's primary intention is to introduce a wide range of new items and skill changes to promote greater variety of viable builds while maintaining the original feel of the game. Bug fixes *Penetrate and Blessed Aim now interact correctly. *Sanctuary now works correctly. Notable changes General changes *Base mana regeneration for all classes has been increased from 0.83% per second to 2.22% per second. *Characters now gain 6 attribute points upon levelling up, increased from 5. *Health and Mana gained upon levelling up has been slightly adjusted for all classes. Skill changes A key focus of Patch 1.14 is to rebalance the entire catalogue of skills such that the majority of skills can be built around for end-game purposes. Decreasing the power disparity between build types is also a primary goal, notably the divide between casters and melee. Effort has been made to not completely sabotage the power of 'vanilla D2' god skills such as Blizzard, Blessed Hammer and Corpse Explosion. The goal of encouraging (classically under-represented) melee builds is not particularly noticeable when examining skill changes. Rather, the base damage for all weapons has been increased significantly (covered in the Item changes section further down this page) and new item properties (such as melee splash damage) created to increase the power of melee builds. # here we should have links to separate pages for each class with detailed skill change notes Amazon Bow and Crossbow Skills * Magic Arrow - Increased % converted to magic damage * Fire Arrow - Increased % converted to fire damage * Cold Arrow – Increased % converted to cold damage * Multiple Shot – Eliminated the ¾ weapon damage penalty * Exploding Arrow – Increased fire Damage * Ice Arrow – Increased cold damage * Immolation Arrow – Eliminated cool down, increased fire damage and synergy bonus * Strafe - Eliminated the ¾ weapon damage penalty * Freezing Arrow – Increased Cold Damage and synergy bonus Javelin and Spear Skills * Lightning Fury – Reduced lightning damage * (All other skills in this tab have received some kind of buff) Passive and Magic Skills * Penetrate – Fixed bug with blessed aim, now both skills can be active. Assassin Martial Arts * Dragon Claw – increased synergy bonus from claw mastery * Fists of Fire – increased fire damage, AR%, and synergy bonus * Cobra Strike – increased AR% * Claws of Thunder – increased lightning damage, AR%, and synergy bonus * Blades of Ice – increased ice damage, AR%, and synergy bonus * Phoenix Strike – increased elemental damage, AR%, and synergy bonuses Shadow Disciplines * Claw mastery – increased damage, AR%, and critical strike * Venom – Increased poison damage and duration per level Traps * Fire Blast – increased synergy bonus * Blade Sentinel – increased damage to +3/4 weapon damage * Shock Web – increased synergy bonus * Charged Bolt Sentry – increased lightning damage and synergy bonus * Wake of Fire – increased fire damage and synergy bonus * Blade Fury – removed ¾ penalty and increased damage * Lightning Sentry – reduced lightning damage and synergy bonus * Wake of Inferno – increased fire damage and synergy bonus * Death sentry – reduced corpse explosion damage, lightning damage, and synergy bonus * Blade shield – Increased damage and increased weapon damage to ½ Barbarian Warcries * Howl – increased enemy runs yards and duration * Find Potion – increased chances * Shout – decreased defense bonus * Taunt – increased enemy damage decreased and AR decreased * Find Item – increased chances * Battle Orders – increased life now depends on individual character strength, increased stamina depends on individual character vitality, and increased mana depends on individual character energy * Grim Ward – increased radius * Battle Command – decreased duration Combat Masteries * Sword/Axe/Mace/Polearm/Throwing/Spear Mastery – increased damage and AR% * Increased Stamina – increased stamina * Increased Speed – increased velocity Combat Skills * Bash – increased synergy bonus *Double Swing * Particle Throw - Replaced Double Swing, throw skill that adds a fixed amount of magic damage. * Leap – increased leap radius * Double Throw – increased synergy bonus * Stun – increased synergy bonus * Frenzy – decreased synergy bonus * Whirlwind – increased damage and decreased mana cost Druid Elemental Skills * Firestorm – increased damage, removed casting delay, decreased synergy bonuses * Molten Boulder – increased damage and synergy bonus * Arctic Blast – increased damage and decreased synergy bonus * Fissure – increased damage and synergy bonus * Cyclone Armor – increased damage absorbed and decreased synergy bonus * Twister – increased damage * Tornado – increased synergy bonus * Hurricane – increased synergy bonus and duration, can now cast from wolf/bear form * Armageddon – increased damage and synergy bonus Shape Shifting * Werewolf – duration now a flat value (~12 minutes), increased attack speed and stamina * Lycanthropy – adds damage instead of duration * Werebear - duration now a flat value (~12 minutes), increased damage and defense * Maul – increased damage, AR%, and stun length * Feral Rage – increased damage and AR% * Fire Claws – increased fire damage, decreased AR% * Shockwave – now deals 4/3 weapon damage Summoning * Poison Creeper – increased damage * Oak Sage – increased life * Summon Spirit Wolf/Dire Wolf/Bear – increased damage and can now summon all three simultaneously * Carrion Vine – increased life steal * Heart of Wolverine – increased damage, AR%., and decreased life. * Spirit of Barbs – increased damage returned Necromancer Summoning * Raise Skeleton – Increased damage, defense, and life * Skeleton Mastery – Increased damage and life * Skeleton Mage – Increased damage and life Poison and Bone * Teeth – increased synergy bonus * Bone Armor – increased damage absorbed and synergy bonus * Poison Dagger – increased damage, AR%, and synergy bonus * Corpse Explosion – reduced damage * Poison Explosion – increased damage and synergy bonus * Bone Spear – increased damage and synergy bonus * Poison Nova – decreased damage * Bone Spirit – increased damage and synergy bonus Curses * Lower Resistance - increased -% cap Paladin Defensive Auras * Defiance – increased defense % * Cleansing – increases maximum poison resistance by 1% for every hard point in the skill to nearby allies and adds a passive 1% bonus to the paladin for every 2 hard points into the skill (same as resist fire/cold/lightning) * Meditation – increased radius and decreased mana recovery rate Offensive Auras * Might – increased damage * Holy Fire – increased fire damage and decreased synergy bonus * Thorns – increased damage % returned * Blessed Aim – fixed bug with Penetrate and increased AR% * Concentration – added +100 attack rating per level, damage reduced * Holy Freeze – increased cold damage and decreased synergy bonus * Sanctuary – fixed bug causing ED% to not be applied, increased magic damage, and added ED% to demons * Fanaticism – increased damage and AR% Combat Skills * Sacrifice – increased damage, increased AR%, decreased damage to self (5%) * Smite – increased damage * Holy Bolt – Increased damage, heal synergy, and Holy Bolt now hits all enemies * Zeal – increased damage, AR%, and decreased synergy bonus * Charge – increased damage * Vengeance – increased elemental damages, AR%, and synergy bonus * Blessed Hammer – decreased synergy bonus * Conversion – increased chance to convert * Fist of the Heavens – eliminated casting delay Sorceress Cold Skills * Replaced Frozen Armor with Cold Enchant * Frost Nova - increased damage and changed synergy skills to Cold Enchant and Ice Blast * Shiver Armor/Chilling Armor - increased defense bonus * Blizzard - decreased damage * Frozen Orb - reduced casting delay to 1.5 seconds Lightning Skills * Charged Bolt - increased damage * Static Field - damage decreased to 15% * Lightning - decreased damage and synergy bonus * Chain Lightning - decreased damage * Energy Shield - changed ceiling reduction to 90% Fire Skills * Warmth - decreased mana recovery rate * Inferno - increased damage and synergy bonus * Fireball - decreased damage and synergy bonus * Fire Wall - increased synergy bonus * Meteor - decreased damage * Hydra - increased damage, reduced synergy bonus, and removed fire ball as a synergy Mercenary Changes Poise (Rogue mercenaries only) * Increased Attack Rating %: 50 + 4*SLVL * Deadly Strike %: 5 + 1*SLVL * Increased Attack Rate %: 5 + 1*SLVL Flame, Frost, Spark (Iron Wolf mercenaries only) * The aura element depends on which element mercenary is chosen. * Single element resistance %: 20 + 5*SLVL * Increased element damage %: 5 + 2*SLVL Rampage (Barbarian mercenaries only) * Enhanced damage %: 50 + 10*SLVL * Enhanced defense %: 50 + 10*SLVL * Increased Attack Speed %: 15 + 2*SLVL Item changes Magic, rare and crafted items *All magical affixes can now spawn on both rare and crafted items. *Introduced a variety of new magical affixes. *Removed and modified a variety of magical affixes, notably + Strength and + Dexterity no longer spawns on charms. *Modified existing magical affix bracket values. *Some 'low roll' bracket values of magical affixes will not spawn at high ilvls. Set items *All end game class-specific sets have been revamped. *Ten new sets have been created. Unique items *A large number of existing uniques have been remodeled, with a focus on improving rare but relatively useless items. *Over 150 new unique items have been created, many with unique item art*. Gems and runes *The majority of gems and runes have had their socketed properties modified. ''# here we should have a link to Gem and rune (Patch 1.14) page which has images and information'' New item types Rings and amulets now spawn in five different varieties, with each kind having a different automagic property. *Rings: Gold, Silver, Garnet, Opal, Bone. *Amulets: Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, Jade, Diamond. Seven new class-specific item types have been introduced, one for each class *Amazon gloves: Cloth and mail versions. *Assassin boots: Cloth and plate versions. *Barbarian axes: One handed war axe and two handed double axe versions. *Druid blunt weapons: One handed tribal club and two handed totemic staff versions. *Necromancer armour: Cloth and bone plate versions. *Paladin helms: Knight helmet and crown versions. *Sorceress stones (ring slot): Fire, lightning, cold and arcane versions. Arrow quivers and crossbow quivers have been introduced as new item types, and can spawn as magic, rare or unique versions with a variety of magical properties. Three new item bases (a helm, armour and shield) are also obtainable. Crafting changes Rather than using runes for item crafting, a new item type has been introduced to both simplify and expand crafting. Rather than having to keep a stock of various runes, these items enable efficient crafting which is available to the player as soon as they obtain the Horadric Cube. Crafting items Crafting crystals are used in virtually all useful Horadric Cube recipes. Three tiers of crafting crystals exist: Blessed (common), Regal (uncommon) and Divine (rare). For recipes listed in the following section that involve creating a crafted item (such as a Blood weapon), the type of crystal you use determine the ilvl of the output crafted item. This process has been introduced to work in conjunction with the changes to magic affix spawns - at high ilvls, many low value rolls stop spawning. In practice, crafting an item with a Divine or Regal crystal will produce a much higher quality item than crafting with a Blessed crystal as the pool of affixes is restricted to more desirable properties (since Regal and Divine crystals typically produce higher ilvl crafting outputs). Crafting recipes New Runewords Changes to previous runewords * Ancient's Pledge - added +40 all resistances * Black - reduced crushing blow, can be made in any melee weapon * King's Grace - can be made in any melee weapon * Enigma - removed +strength, and reduced mf * Eternity - increased ED%, added revive oskill, and regen per second * Passion - runes are Dol Ort Lem * Beast - can also be made in swords * Spirit - reduced FCR and skills * Duress - reduced crushing blow * Oath - reduced ED% * Obedience - can also be made in 2-handed swords and bows * Fortitude - replaced enhanced damage% with might aura when equipped (16-19) * Insight - reduced meditation level, reduced damage, can also be made in 2-handed swords and bows * Infinity - reduced damage, can also be made in 2-handed swords and bows * Grief - reduced +damage range to 150-200 Monster Changes * New monsters have been implemented in Act 5 on Nightmare and Hell difficulty levels. * The majority of new item art used has been created by users of the Phrozen Keep forums. (list of noteworthy creators to be added shortly).